The Adventures of Prussia and Canada
by Rin Likes Waffles
Summary: Prussia wants to go on an adventure, so he brings along Pokemon Trainer Canada, Germany, and Ron Weasley. How will their journey go? This was a dream I had, and I decided to type it up because ti was strange. Please don't take it seriously at all, and it is rated T for language I guess.


The Adventures of Prussia and Pokemon Trainer Canada

"Hey! Let's go on an adventure!" Prussia called to Canada, glomping him.

"Um, where? And, more importantly, why?" Canada raised an eyebrow and pushed Prussia off. Prussia just laughed his loud, obnoxious laugh and patted him on the back.

"Details, details! Let's go! I'm bringing West, Ron Weasley, and this random child's dog with me, okay?" Prussia's minivan poofed out of nowhere, and in it, was Ron Weasley in the back, a German Shepherd in the trunk, and Germany sitting in the passenger's seat.

Canada was pushed into the back seat next to Ron, "Um, whose dog is that? And why is there a ginger in your car?" Canada asked, concerned.

"I dunno, I just took the dog from this girl on the street. The ginger is Ron, I told you that!" Prussia exclaimed, as if this was the most ordinary thing in the world. Germany nodded in agreement, this was all very reasonable.

"Hello, I'm Ron Weasley. Who are you?" he nodded to nation.

"Oh, I'm just Pokemon Trainer Canada. If you were a Pokemon, you'd be Pikachu, because you're both fat," Canada introduced himself, Ash's hat appearing on his head.

"I'm not fat!" Ron said defensively.

"Aha, okay, kid. You're not fat. Then you'd be Charizard, because you're both orange and flammable," he reasoned.

"How would you know if I'm flammable?"

"I can tell. Also, Prussia, where the hell are we?" Canada looked out the window, and noticed we were in the middle of a dumpster, driving through on no road.

"Um, almost to the swimming pool. Then we just have to go through the forest, and we'll reach the cave," the Prussian didn't sound sure of himself, but I shrugged it off. We had Germany in the car, what could go wrong?

Suddenly, the window malfunctioned and opened, causing Germany to fly out the window.

"Shit. He was my only source of income, now he's dead. Oh well, he was annoying anyways," Prussia managed to close the window after Germany disappeared. The dog in the back barked, apparently it was happy Germany was gone.

Canada watched out the window, we passed by the inviting looking swimming pool with no people, situated in the middle of the highway. By that, it was in the exact middle of the road that appeared out of nowhere. We then drove through the forest, off the highway, on no road once again.

"So… you're sure you know where we are, right?" Canada asked, nervous. The forest was dark and scary, and even for a Pokemon trainer, Canada was intimidated.

"Kesese~! We'll be at the cave soon enough, but we have to get out of the car now, it's impossible to drive now! This dog can stay in the car, by the way, we can come back to the car soon!" he grinned.

"Where are we even headed?" Ron asked as they all got out of the car, "I was just dragged into a car by a stranger, so I don't really know what's going on."

"We're going on an adventure… That's all I got," Prussia shrugged, and they made it to a dangerous looking cave. So, of course, they walked in without a second thought, and as soon as they walked in, Ron burst into flames.

"I told him he was flammable…" Canada sighed, kicking his ashes. Prussia, on the other hand, was tearing up.

"Such a wonderful sacrifice for the rest of the group… I guess it's just you and me now, Birdie!" he wiped his eyes and grabbed Canada's hand.

About one hour and 300 Zubats later, the pair made it to the end of the cave tunnel. There stood a very out of place looking mansion. Despite it being situated in the middle of a forest next to a suspicious looking cave, it looked as though it were in great condition. Also it was painted wicked hipster pink.

"Does Poland…?" Canada trailed off.

"I think he used to live here, but he moved out…" Prussia pulled me forward. The only way out of the tunnel was to go through the house, so that was apparently what Prussia was planning to make us do. "Careful, I believe there is a pack of wolves that lives around here," Prussia warned.

"How close around here?" Canada questioned, unconsciously moving behind the Prussian.

"Um, like, in the yard? That what France told me…" Prussia replied.

Canada breathed a sigh of relief, "But France is pretty dumb, so that's probably not true."

"You have a point there!"

The albino opened the door loudly, dragging the Canadian with him and looked around. The layout of the house was very confusing, and a couple times they heard noise coming from the other rooms, which alarmed them. But eventually, after stealing a bit of expensive looking jewelry they found left in drawers, the front door was in view. After throwing open the door carelessly, a pack of wolves was right in the yard. They didn't look happy.

"Who would have known France was actually right about something!?" Canada gasped in shock. Prussia grabbed the shocked Canadian and ran towards where the car was. "Wait, how is the car there!? Didn't we park it on the other side of this cave!?"

"I parked on a teleportation pad!" Prussia explained.

"Oh, that's a normal thing to be in the middle of the forest!" Canada nodded with approval.

Prussia jumped into the driver's seat and started up the car. Canada jumped into the passenger's seat. It seemed as though when it teleported, the trunk door had fallen off, so the random child's dog was chilling in the back with no way to stay in the car. Also, the wolves got in through there and started attacking the dog.

"Fuccccck," Prussia muttered, looking back.

"What do we do?" Canada looked around for something to fight off the wolves. Sadly, nothing conveniently appeared out of nowhere like he hoped it would.

"We should get out of the car," Prussia jumped out of the car and ran over to the other side of the car. He opened the door for Canada and helped him out of the car. The little Canadian looked frightened, so Prussia patted him on the head, "Don't worry, the awesome me can handle this shit!"

However, once completely surrounded, Prussia changed his mind, "Actually, I don't know if I can handle this shit…" Canada sighed and pulled an unnecessarily large gun out from under the chair and handed it to Prussia.

"This was under the seat, I sensed its presence," Canada stated. Prussia stared at it for a moment, not sure as to how long that had been under his seat, then shrugged it off and began a shooting spree of all of the wolves. His aim was shit, so he didn't really kill any of them, but they ran away and didn't seem to want to come back and bother them any time soon.

"Uh, well I guess we should go home now?" Canada asked, as they stood there in silence.

Prussia glomped the little Canadian for apparently no reason, "Okay~ Let's go~" Prussia walked over to the driver's seat.

After using the teleportation pad once again, Canada remembered he had a question, "Oh yeah, how are you going to explain to Italy about Germany?"

"Aw, fuck, I forgot about thaaat.."

**Author's Note: So this was a dream I had the night before I went to Otakon. Sometimes I wake up in the morning and just think "What the fuck, dream self?" This was one of those times. Also, the random child's dog was my dog. I just didn't want to include myself in here because I don't like fanfictions when the author is in the story. :c**

**Prussia seems to like nearly killing people in vehicles; I had a dream the other day about him nearly killing himself and myself in a floaty unsafe flying elevator with no door. Yeaaah. ^^;;**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this… really weird dream, I hope to see you again in my next fanfiction. :3 Ciao~ **


End file.
